


The End and The Begining

by BranchesBranch



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranchesBranch/pseuds/BranchesBranch
Summary: After being stabbed with the Silver Dragon, Jason wakes up to a not so good surprise.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Kudos: 8





	The End and The Begining

Jason had awoken hours later after being supposedly stabbed by the Silver Dragon wielded by Vaas. His wrists were tied above his head tight, as well as his ankles. He struggled until he began to panic. Tough his struggle soon ceased when a familiar voice was heard. Instantly his face turned from frightened to absolutely pissed. 

“Looks who’s awake” the devious voice chuckled darkly. “You thought I was fucking kidding white boy? You thought you were going to run up into MY house like you are some fucking warrior?” Vass shouted. 

“Oh but I bet you thought my sister was going to give you everything didn’t you Jason? But that bitch is using you…just like she did me” he continued as he walked over slowly to Jason with the blade.

“You stay the fuck away from me you psycho, I don’t give a fuck what you have to say to me!” Jason spat. 

“Oh, you don’t? WELL, YOU SHOULD BE GIVING A FUCK BECAUSE THIS COULD BE YOUR LAST FUCKING BREATH ON THIS FUCKING EARTH!” Vass screamed to the top of his lungs.

Vass then stood right above the tied-up male and stared down at him with ice-cold eyes. He dropped down quickly to Jason with the knife pressed hard against his throat, so hard that if Jason gulped or swallowed it would damn near make the knife pierce his flesh. 

“I could slit your fucking throat right now and everything will end” Vass threatened as he pressed it even harder against the pale skin.

“Then fucking do it” Jason dared.

“But then that would be too fucking easy. I want to watch you suffer Jason. I want to torture you,” Vaas looked him up and down with a grimace. 

“FUCK YOU!” Jason spat in Vass’s face.

Vaas slapped him immediately drawing blood from Jason’s lips then snatched his face, facing him back in his direction. He stared deep into Jason’s eyes. There was fear. Vass smiled knowing the so-called “warrior” was afraid.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking with you white boy” Vaas grinned. 

Vaas grabbed the knife and used it to cut open Jason’s shirt. Jason struggled ferociously for what was to come. Vaas slid the knife down Jason’s chest with some pressure drawing thin lines of blood. During this, a hiss of pain was torn from Jason. This satisfied Vaas.

Vaas leaned forward towards his chest; licking the cut he had drawn blood from. Jason scrunches his face with disgust as he watched him do it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason questioned. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Vaas snapped at him.

He then started biting at Jason’s nipples roughly, making marks. This made Jason bite down on his lip. 

“Fuck…” Jason cursed under his breath as he released his lip from his teeth, leaving a soft red mark.

“Fucking stop it…” Jason pleaded.

Vaas pays no mind and continues. Biting harder at the sensitive nipples, they began to bruise. Jason moaned regretfully, for he could not hold back, no matter how hard he tried. 

“I bet you like that don’t ya pretty boy? Is this what you wanted to do to Citra?” he asked, his ice-blue eyes met Jason’s.

Jason’s eyes never left Vaas’s, as he remained silent. 

“I knew that’s why you did all this…you just wanted to fuck her…don’t worry that’s all she wanted to do to you too white boy” he began unbuttoning Jason’s jeans. 

Jason realized what he was doing and began to struggle once more.

“Whoa! What the fuck are you doing!” Jason panicked. 

Vaas just looked back up at him with a smile as he pulled out Jason’s hard cock.

“Whohoho, look what we have here! Someone was getting a hard-on. So, you did like that you faggot boy?” Vaas teased as he licked the tip of his cock. 

“A bit big for a white boy, I heard you all were small,” Vaas laughed.

“Fuck you!” Jason snapped but with some guilt from the pleasure.

Vaas wasted no time and took Jason’s cock fully into his mouth. Jason grunted as he felt his tip hit the back of Vaas’s throat. 

Vaas made small moans sending vibrations down Jason’s cock, causing him to whimper. He cursed under his breath hating that he couldn’t control his body. 

He looked down and locked gazes with Vass. He couldn’t look away from the alluring stare he was giving him. Lust burned in Vaas’s eyes and Jason could see it. He saw Citra, but better. But he doesn’t want this. 

Vaas continued working his tongue and bobbing his head steadily, making Jason go crazy. Jason bit down on his lip drawing blood as he could feel himself drawing near.

“Shit!” he groaned. 

But Vaas pulled off before he could cum. Jason stared at him confused as to why he stopped, though it was a good thing.

Vaas lifted himself up and stole a rough kiss from him. Jason fought against letting Vaas’s tongue enter and he noticed. Vaas had then begun pressing the knife into Jason’s side to make him open his mouth, allowing him access. 

Sweat poured down Jason’s face due to the amount of pain he endured. He groaned and moaned as Vaas continued to kiss him. 

After a while, Vass pulled away drawing blood and spit from the other's mouth. Vaas smiled wickedly as he then stood, touching himself seductively.  
“I’m going to free your soul…and you going to thank me for it,” Vaas said as he began removing his pants. 

“No! Fuck no!” Jason debated, as he panicked for the third time.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Jason struggled.

“Shut the fuck up before I do something worst than this white boy” Vaas threatened. 

Vaas completely removed his pants and underwear. He then stood in front of Jason looking down at him with a look of overwhelming lust. He then knelt down to him and moved his fingers in front of Jason’s face.

“Suck them pretty boy” Vaas commanded as he brought the knife down to Jason’s member.

Jason wasted no time and did as told for he did not want his dick chopped off. Vaas licked his lips as he watched him suck his fingers. 

Vaas enjoyed the feeling of Jason’s tongue wrap around his fingers. It turned him on. He continued to let Jason wet them a little longer before pulling them out.

Vass then began sticking a finger into him to get himself ready. One finger wasn’t anything but as he kept adding more, he felt pressure and slight pain due to the stretching. He moans loudly from the self-stretching.

Jason’s cock twitched and hardened more hearing Vaas moan. Vass smiled, knowing that Jason actually enjoys hearing his voice. It was sort of surprising, this was supposed to be torture, but it feels like a reward. Or maybe in some way it is. Forcing Jason to show unwanted feelings, and reactions was a good thing. It shows that he has complete control over him.

“You like hearing me moan huh?” he asked, panting slightly.

Jason turned his head away with guilt, not wanting to confess, though he had a hunch that he already knew.

After Vaas finished stretching himself well enough, he then hovered himself over Jason’s cock and slowly lowered himself down onto it, he gritted his teeth as he was breached. 

He then slammed himself all the way down and threw his head back as the pain jolted through his entire body making him shudder with excitement. 

Jason moaned loudly as he felt himself deep inside, tight virgin walls squeeze him.

“Mmmm, fuck Jason…” Vaas moaned. 

Vaas began riding Jason, moaning with every slam of Jason’s cock. Jason couldn’t fight back the moans either and decided to let them all out. He cursed out loud for he was ashamed that he had given in to such a thing. 

Vaas leaned in and caught him into another kiss. It was rough and passionate as the two gasped and moaned as their lips parted and came together simultaneously. 

Vaas had picked up the pace causing himself to come close. He moved one of his hands to his lower regions to begin pleasing himself. 

The room was filled with moans, groans, and cursing as lust clouded the area. 

Vaas panted as he was coming close and he made one hard slam down on Jason’s cock before cumming into his own hand. Following right behind him, Jason came deep within Vass causing him to scream his name as he drops his head down in exhaustion. 

Jason sat panting, for he couldn’t catch his breath. He never felt so alive. Something about when they came together everything went white. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he loved it.

“I told you I would free your soul…and now to finish it all” Vaas says as he aimed the knife at Jason’s chest.

“Time to say goodbye, Jason,” Vaas said darkly as he looked him in the eyes.

Jason’s eyes widen with fear as he felt the knife pressed against him.

“No no no no!” Jason begged.

“I like it when you beg” Vaas grinned. 

Vaas slowly pressed the knife into Jason’s chest causing him to scream in pain. Tears streamed down Jason’s eyes as he felt the knife push deeper within him.

Vaas used more force till he heard the tearing of skin and gushing of blood. The sound of it made Vaas tremble, he’d twist the knife sideways. Jason coughed up blood, screaming, and hollering from all torture. Vass then pulled the knife out and repeatedly stabbed him to death till his body became motionless. 

“Goodbye…Jason.”


End file.
